Apocalypse Tortoise
by Loner-Nova
Summary: It's been three months, three long horrible months. Living in the guild with little food and water. Going in and out of the sewers running from the people we used to, no still, love. It's heartbreaking really. To see all the people we love in the forms they are now. All pale and lifeless, with their foggy eyes and flesh peeling from their bodies. I miss them a lot, all my friends.


**This takes place sometime after the whole GMG/Dragon King Festival or whatever just in case you wanted to know. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! Enjoy! I do however own all OCs in this story, and the story itself.**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

It's been three months, three long horrible months. Living in the guild with little food and water. Going in and out of the sewers running from the people we used to, no still, love. It's heartbreaking really. To see all the people we love in the forms they are now. All pale and lifeless, with their foggy eyes and flesh peeling from their bodies. I miss them a lot, all my friends.

The people I used to call family, they are all gone forever. Unless we can come up with the cure. It's been hard but we think we may have a solution. The only problem is getting to Charboday's lab. With only a single bite we could be taken. Taken by that awful virus. There are a few of us left, our small group has been staying in the bordered up Fairy Tail guild. The rest of them were turned and are currently running wild outside. It took a lot of effort but we finally cleared out the guild without hurting anybody.

So far, the only of us to survive has been me, Charboday, and Gajeel from Fairy Tail, and Rogue from Sabertooth. Unfortunately we don't know who else is alive from any other guild, but what we do know is that Laxus, Natsu, Elfman, Frosch and Sting are one of them. It's really hard, to wake up every day and just feel sadness wash over you. To know that any of your friends could be one of those cannibals.

"Charboday, are we going to go to the market and get more food?" I question my cousin.

The two of us are seated on my bed in the infirmary.

"I'm not sure, go ask Gajeel if we are. You two usually make the decisions," She says while shrugging her shoulders.

Yeah, you heard right, I was basically voted second in charge once the guild was torn apart. Gajeel is obviously first in command because nobody else wants to take on such a big responsibility.

"Ok."

I quickly stand up and walk out of the infirmary to where the bar used to be. I can see Gajeel's black hair sticking up from his head as normal.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he says back in a gruff voice.

"Are we going to the market later? We need more food and water. And where the hell is Rogue?" I ask him.

Gajeel and I aren't really that close. He is a lot more fond of Charboday. It's a different story for me and Rogue though. We've been friends for a while now considering how often I was at his guild visiting my favorite slayer. It was really hard for both of us when we found out that Sting had turned. Neither of us knows what happened to Lector but Frosh was turned as well. Ever since that day me and Rogue have been finding comfort in each other. We talk a lot and usually we pair up when we go out. We do this for our own safety too, just in case we run into them.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Seriously Gajeel, you don't need to be a dick. So are we going or not?" I speak while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah tell everyone to get ready I guess."

Quickly I walk away returning to the infirmary and telling Char the plan.

Rogue isn't normally away from my side. Sometimes he likes to be alone though, which makes sense, sometimes you just need to be alone with your thoughts. That can also be dangerous though, it can drive you mad.

"Do you know where Rogue is?" I ask irritation clear in my voice.

"Yeah he said he was going upstairs to Gramp's office."

I quickly run up the stairs and turn the corner ending up in the office. Rogue is sitting in Gramp's chair, his head resting on the desk. Papers were scattered across the room and shelves were knocked down. Master has always kept his office clean so it's weird seeing it this destroyed.

"Hey Rogue," I speak gently, sadness laced in my voice.

"What?" He replies his voice cracking and he quickly stands up and clears his throat. "What?" He speaks again his voice normal this time.

"Well, we've decided that we are going to go to the market. So if we are going to go we need to do it now, so get a move on. And Rogue," My voice comes out stern.

"Yeah?"

"Quit coming in here and sulking about Sting and Frosh," I say and look into his eyes.

His eyes show anger and a slight gleam of thankfulness.

When Laxus had turned I was devastated, he had been there for me ever since I joined the guild at five years old. I went into a deep depression for the first week, I didn't leave the infirmary at all. Well, that is until Gajeel came in there and gave me a stern talking. I thought that I could just keep sitting in that damn room and that they would come in and make my pain go away. I was being selfish, and Gajeel pointed out that I needed to get over it if I was ever going to get better.

The two of us quickly walk down to the infirmary, we always meet there to go over the plan one last time before leaving.

"Charboday, go get the two backpacks and Rogue you get us water bottles and everybody remember to wear your leather jackets and your boots." Gajeel says sending us a hard stare.

Gajeel always tells us to wear the 'leather jackets and boots' yet he never wears them himself!

"Aye," Charboday says smiling.

My heart aches at the thought of that stupid blue cat. I miss him, but no time to think about it. I make my way to my bed and I grab my red leather jacket that was hanging off the back of the hospital like bed.

As soon as everybody is back in the room I speak up,

"Alright so going over the plan one last time. We go into the path that leads us to sewer F and we make our way down to Magnolia way Market Place. Once we get there grab as much food as we can, remember make sure there is no blood on it and that you grabbed nothing spoiled. Gajeel you go and get the water cases and put them in this bag. Remember, once we get into the sewer and we come across the street drain, if you see anybody that we know in the street just stay still. If we come across one of the other slayers don't even think of saying anything loud or even moving a muscle until they leave. Once we get to the sewer lid that has the spray painted 'F' on it Rogue will go into shadow mode and he will check the streets. Once the streets are clear Gajeel will open the lid and we will go as fast as we can. Don't forget to be stealthy, we are ninjas!" A small laugh escapes mine and Charboday's lips.

Once I am done speaking we are off and the plan is in motion.

ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

 ***We in the path now***

"It smells disgusting in here," Charboday says as we make our way into the sewer.

All four of us are dragon slayers, so our sense of smell is a lot stronger than a regular mage. Our small group is on high alert as we continue walking on the green stained sidewalk. The air is thick and moist and smells like rotten eggs mixed with B.O.

"Yeah I know," I agree and continue walking on the path.

After around fifteen more minutes of walking we come across a window of sorts and we look out into the streets. I freeze as I see our old friends Natsu and Sting in the middle of a battle for a piece of a leg. Light green magic flying at Natsu and dark greenish purplish flames flying at Sting. Before any of us can blink a flash of lightning comes down and the two are struck. They fall to the floor fried to a crisp and the lightning mage Laxus appears. Charboday's breath hitches from the noise. The blonde hears and as quickly as before appears in the sewer.

"RUN BITCH, RUNNNN!" I scream as she freezes.

Gajeel quickly grabs her and tosses her over his shoulder and he begins to run.

Rogue and I stay put hoping that nobody else appears. Laxus flies right past us but we could tell it had only just begun. As soon as Natsu and Sting stood up they were joining us in the sewer.

"FUCK! ROGUE!" I shout as a flash of extremely bright green light flies past my face. Rogue quickly grabs me and we fly into the shadows. The zombified Sting stands in confusion until a certain fire mage bumps into him. The two begin to growl viciously at each other until Natsu knocks Sting to the ground. Showing dominance, he roars into the air, then he does something that causes my heart to stop. His nose slowly goes into the air and he begins to sniff Rogue and I out. Before he can get over to us Rogue begins to move in the shadows but is stopped by a flash of Stings magic hitting us and knocking us out of the shadows.

"Fuck! Rogue are you alright?" I shout running over to him.

He is lying in the dirt filled water, nothing seems wrong with him he just seems a little frightened.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just don't want to fight them."

"What did I just tell you? You need to sto-"

"I'm not saying that! Sting was a really good fighter before, and now that he is pretty much brain dead besides his fighting instinct and his eating this fight is going to be hard!" he shouts at me.

"FUCK!" I yell into the air.

As the four of us stand in a square, me in front of Natsu and Rogue in front of Sting we all turn our heads to the side at the noise we hear. A strange high pitched noise fills our ears and Gajeel comes running back down the path, Charboday over his shoulder fighting to get out of his grip. It takes me a minute but I soon realize that the sound is Gajeel's scream.

"Let me go! WILL YOU LET ME RUN PLEASE!?" Charboday raises her voice irritated that she can't escape the iron slayers grip.

"NO, IF I LET YOU GO YOU WILL JUST FREEZE AGAIN!" Gajeel yells back tightening his grip around Charboday's slim body.

They make a left turning into tunnel E. As quick as before we see a streak of light fly by as Laxus follows closely behind. Natsu lets out another roar and he begins to follow Laxus obviously still competitive. This causes the white dragon slayer to turn and follow Natsu. Rogue and I share a look of confusion, even though they are zombies now, it doesn't seem like their attitudes or determination has changed.

"Well shit, if they are going to follow Laxus let's go and get the food and water! Gajeel dropped the water bag by the drain," I quickly tell Rogue and he runs over to it grabbing the bag.

He then quickly turns around and grabs my hand and we take off running as fast as we can to the 'F' lid. We waste no time staying in the tunnel and we go up in shadow form. The coast is clear and I run over and fill my bag full of food for the next month. Trash and dead bodies litter the ground, and the sky is a light blue color. All the building lights were left on since the start of the apocalypse began at night. Some places are bordered up, who knows if anybody is in them though. Most regular humans were killed off by the mages who were turned. Mainly because they know how to hunt.

Rogue quickly runs up to me the bag full with cases of water. We are soon off running back down the tunnel. There is no sign of Gajeel and Charboday, or any of the zombies so Rogue and I decide to sit for a moment and catch our breath and come up with another plan.

"Ok so, should we go look for them first or take the supplies back?" I question the black haired man.

"Well, we really can't risk them finding out how to get into the guild and we need to get the supplies back."

"Alright to the guild it is," I say and we pick the bags back up and continue our journey.

(ง︡'-'︠)ง (ง︡'-'︠)ง (ง︡'-'︠)ง (ง︡'-'︠)ง (ง︡'-'︠)ง (ง︡'-'︠)ง

* **After putting the stuff away and we back into the tunnels searching.***

The sewers used to be full of the undead. Well, that is before we came down and cleared them out. Yeah, I know that it could be considered harsh for killing people but seriously, these were the people that couldn't be cured. So far, we've only been able to find something that seems to be compatible with magic users. How we can tell the difference is;

Mages:

Their skin turns pale yellow

Takes a lot longer for their skin to begin peeling

Their bones don't break

Eyes turn the color of their magic

Their bodies don't rot

It's almost as if their magic is the thing that is protecting their bodies from destroying itself. Also they don't have to eat just flesh, they still eat regular food too. Their bodies are just able to handle raw meat.

None Mages:

Their skin turns pale white

Their skin peels almost immediately after turning

Their bones and other body parts begin to break and fall apart around hour six

Eyes turn milky white

Their bodies rot

They have nothing to keep their bodies from self destructing. They can't eat normal foods anymore, they don't know how to. They usually just eat other zombies that have died from starvation or occasionally another human will be killed by a horde.

We quickly walk down the tunnel both of us listening for any noise that would indicate that the five other mages are still down here. Neither of us hear anything coming from the tunnel we are in so we decide to make a left into the E tunnel. Once we are fully into the tunnel the area slowly begins to change from concrete and low leveled water to dirt and no water besides a few small puddles. The light begins to grow brighter as we get closer to the town above us, and we can hear the soft moans coming from up above. That means that there is a horde above us and we shouldn't go out, but before we have time to turn around we hear Gajeel scream in pain and we are up above taking in the scene before us.

There is a huge horde surrounding the five mages, most of them have limbs missing and their skin is peeling so much that we can see their bones. Their evil looking eyes faced in front of them looking at the lightning mage electrocuting our leader. I stand frozen in place and I quickly turn my head to see Sting and Natsu attacking Charboday. Without wasting any more time Rogue and I go into the shadow and appear in the middle of the circle in front of the injured Charboday.

"I take Sting and you got Natsu ok?" Rogue says right before jumping into action.

Before I can answer flames are flying at me causing me to jump in the air dodging. Natsu is standing in front of me with an angry look. I quickly send flames flying his way and I hit him in the chest causing him to fall backwards. His pink hair is matted down from the natural grease of his hair and the blood of his victims. His eyes are a glowing red color, and his skin peeled from his arms and his stomach area. Without thinking I run towards him igniting my fists and I swing. I miss and I am greeted by a purplish green flame connecting with my face.

' _Ow! You're so gonna pay for that when you're back to normal!'_ I scream in my head.

I stand for a second catching my breath and taking in the other battles. Gajeel is currently pinned down by Laxus and his body is iron. Rogue and Sting look like they are going the same pace equally throwing punches, both of them in their drive mode. Charboday on the other hand is lying on the ground passed out, bruises fill her body and she has blood smeared across her forehead.

"Fire dragon ROAR!" flames come flying out of my mouth engulfing Natsu.

Without a second thought my fellow slayer sucks up my flames and mimics my attack causing me to fall to the ground in a weak attempt of dodging. A minute passes and no more flames are flying at me, I am curled into the hard floor until I open my eyes. I look up too see Sting lying on the floor and Rogue fighting Natsu. Quickly I stand to my feet running to Charboday, her arm is soft and she is rather light. I quickly pull her onto my back the weight of her body pulling my long blonde hair down causing me to grimace in pain. My feet begin to move slowly at first, then quickly catching up with my mind. There is a strange noise coming from behind me, my head turns quickly and I can see Laxus chasing me. Without thinking I release my cousin from my grip and she falls to the floor. I continue to run until I hear a growl come from the lighting mage. When I turn, my eyes find the poison slayer grabbing Charboday and running after me. Laxus is quick to follow but Gajeel is faster. Before Laxus can send his magic out after Cobra, Gajeel's iron fist is connected with his face.

"Lyss!" I hear a small voice call out my name.

I look around only to find nobody except my fellow mages, I know all of their voices well enough to know that it was not them. I continue to look around until I see a shadow of a cat appear. My head shoots up and I see Lector floating a few feet above me and excitement fills my veins.

It's been months since I've seen the maroon cat, I was so worried that he hadn't made it. I'm not even sure that my own exceeds have made it. Before the apocalypse began we sent all the exceeds from the guild out on a mission with Wendy and Lucy. It's been really hard on all of us, to know our little buddies are gone. It's one of the many reasons why we continue to search for the cure.

"Lector!" I scream and the cat floats down to eye level. "Lector grab onto me I'm going to try and shoot flames at Laxus without getting too close!" As soon as the words left my mouth I am in the air. Once we get above Laxus I shout to Gajeel and Cobra causing them to move. I take in a deep breath and without a second thought I send flames towards my brother. He dodges them and sends a lightning bolt at me in return, hitting me in the shoulder sending me out of Lectors grip.

"Lyss!" Lector and Gajeel scream in union.

Before I have time to twist my body I hit the ground and all the air in my body leaves. I feel lightheaded and it's hard to move my body. My vision is blurry but I can still see the blonde hair that belongs to Laxus moving towards me. His jaw is open as he leaps towards me, but before he has a chance to bite me Gajeel's iron arm is hovering above me. Laxus flies to my left and I leap up causing me to feel even more lightheaded. I take in a few deep breaths to regain my balance and I run over to Cobra to make sure he is alright. Charboday is around Cobras shoulders her body is lifeless which is causing me to worry. I'm not just worried about my cousin I'm worried about all of us, Cobra doesn't know where our base is, Gajeel is fighting Laxus which was already hard for him when he wasn't 'dead', and I can't find Rogue.

"Lyss stop worrying about me and Gajeel and go find Rogue!" Cobra shouts at me.

I always forget he can hear people's thoughts, I take a deep breath then I look up to the sky searching for Lector.

"Lector, can you take me back into the air so I can find Rogue?!" I shout at Sting's old exceed.

"Yeah!"

Within seconds I am back in the air scanning for Rogue, I quickly find his black hair in the crowd of undead. His battle with Natsu is still going on and they are surrounded by hundreds of other zombies. Lector flies me over to the area and he lets my shirt go, I fall to the ground again but this time on purpose. As soon as my feet touch the ground I am sending my dark red flames at Natsu while rogue is in the shadows popping out of the ground every now and then to throw a punch. After around seven minutes of this we finally corner Natsu and Rogue hits Natsu in the head with his magic.

"FINALLY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH NATSU?" I scream as Rogue catches his breath.

"I know, let's go help the others now it looks like Gajeel is still fighting Laxus and we are all going to run out of magic power soon if we keep this up!" Rogue shouts and begins to run back over to Gajeel.

I am quick to follow behind, the two of us make it back over to the others and we see something that makes tears form in my eyes. Laxus' teeth sink into Gajeel's arm, my heart stops and my breathe hitches.

"GAJEEL!" I scream and try to run over to him.

"Lyss stop! It's too late for him we have to go!" Rogue shouts and he grabs my arm.

I try to push him off, Gajeel's screams fill the air which deepens my rage.

"GET OFF OF ME LET ME HELP HIM PLEASE!" My voice cracks with every word I speak.

I never thought Gajeel would be one of the many people to get bit. He was always so ready for anything to happen, he was always prepared. How could this be real? How can Gajeel actually be turning into one of them as we speak? Tears pour out of my eyes as I try harder to get out of Rogues grip. He has both of my arms behind my back and his arms are wrapped around my body.

"Lyss you HAVE to go, don't wait for me it's too late! If you stay here you are just gonna get yourself turned! GO ROGUE TAKE HER NOW!" Gajeel screams his eyes have tears in them.

Without a second thought Rogue turns us into a shadow and we fly back into the sewer Cobra and Lector quickly following us. Once we are far enough into the sewer Rogue releases me and I fall to my knees. I can't control my sobs at this point, snot is running down my face and my heart feels as if it's going to shatter. I could care less about the disgusting floor I am currently sitting on. Cobra and Rogue are seated on opposite side of me both of them a few feet away and Lector is on my lap hugging me. Charboday is sitting up against a wall still passed out and completely unaware of what just happened.

"What….the hell…R-Rogue….we...we could...we could have saved him Rogue!" I say in between sobs.

"No, by the time we got there Laxus had already bit him." The shadow slayer says sadness laced in his voice.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to your base? I mean we still have to take care of Charboday and your guys' wounds." Cobra butts in his eyes looking down at the ground, his normal smirk isn't there, instead his face shows pity for us.

"Yeah, we need to go." Rogue speaks up.

He slowly walks over to me and helps me up, Lector is in my arms and we make our way back to the guild.

(╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥) (╥_╥)

 **So ummmm yeah, I'm upset about Gajeel too. Anyway this is a story that me and Charboday are 'writing' together. She gave me the idea to write this and we are planning it together but I am the one who actually writes it down. She sorta edits it for me too, anywayyy you should go check her out all of her fanfictions are awesome and you should bother her to update!**


End file.
